random Damian and Hikaru oneshots
by dreamninja
Summary: Just as the title says. Rated M in case I decide to add swearing in later chapters
1. First Kiss

"Wanna know who my first kiss was"Madoka asked.

"Ginga"the other three girls all said at the same time.

"How did you know"Madoka asked.

"You told us"Mei Mei said.

"More than once"Sophie added.

"Oh yeah well who have you guys kissed"Madoka asked.

"Wales"Sophie said.

"Chi Yun"Mei Mei said blushing.

"What about you Hikaru"Madoka asked.

"I haven't ever kissed anyone"Hikaru said.

"You haven't"Mei Mei said shocked.

"I always thought you would kiss Kyoya"Sophie said.

"No way me and Kyoya are just friends"Hikaru said.

"What about Masamune then me and Ginga and you and him could go on double dates"Madoka said.

"I think i'll pass"Hikaru said getting up and walking outside. She frowned when she heard rustling in one of the trees.

"Come down I know you're up there"Hikaru said.

"I heard your conversation and I must say i'm surprised"Damian said.

"What are you surprised about"Hikaru asked.

"That someone like you has never been kissed"Damian said.

"Its my choice if I wanted to I could kiss you right now"Hikaru said.

"Do it then"Damian said.

"Fine I will"Hikaru said then she grabbed Damian's face and kissed him.


	2. Valentines day

Hikaru wanted to puke when she saw all the couples on valentines day.

_This isn't even a cool holiday. All this lovey dovey shit is stupid._

Hikaru went into the b pit to get Aquario but quickly left the room when she saw Ginga and Madoka making out on the couch.

_I wish I wouldn't have seen that._ Hikaru was so deep in thought she didn't see Damian walking down the street.

"Here"Damian said handing Hikaru a stuffed dog.

"What's this for"Hikaru asked.

"Valentines day stupid"Damian said.

"So why did you give this to me"Hikaru asked.

"Look i'm not good with all this emotional shit"Damian said.

"Are you saying you like me"Hikaru asked.

"Believe whatever you want"Damian said crossing his arms.

"Thanks"Hikaru said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Damian turned away trying to hide his blush.

"Whatever"he said before walking off.

Hikaru looked at the dog and smiled._I guess Valentines day isn't as stupid as I thought but I still don't think it should be a real holiday._


	3. Rumors

Hikaru walked around the WBBA and frowned when she noticed how many people were looking at her and whispering.

"Hikaru there you are"Masamune said pulling Hikaru into a nearby closet.

"What the hell are you doing"Hikaru asked.

"Is it true"Masamune asked.

"Is what true"Hikaru asked.

"Did you kiss Damian"Masamune asked.

"Of course not where did you ever hear a dumb rumor like that"Hikaru asked.

"Look at the time I better go"Masamune said running out of the closet. _Who would start a rumor like that?_

"Damian"Hikaru yelled bursting into the training room not caring if all the other bladers gave her weird looks.

"What do you need sweetheart"Damian asked.

"Don't call me that I need to talk to you about a certain rumor going around"Hikaru said.

"You mean the one about me and you kissing"Damian said.

"Yah do you know who started it"Hikaru asked.

"I did"Damian said.

"Wait what"Hikaru said.

"You know there's a way to get rid of the rumor"Damian said.

"How"Hikaru asked.

"Like this"Damian said kissing her.

"What the hell"Hikaru said pushing him away.

"Now its not a rumor anymore"Damian said. Hikaru just rolled her eyes and walked in the other direction. _I shouldn't have liked that. I should hate him for kissing me but I liked it. What's wrong with me?_


	4. Mistletoe

Hikaru frowned when she saw all the mistletoe Madoka put around their apartment for her christmas party.

"Damian why are you here"Madoka asked.

"I came to party like everyone else"Damian said.

"Hikaru I need your help"Madoka yelled.

"What is it"Hikaru asked. She frowned when she saw Damian at the door.

"Let's talk about this in private"Hikaru said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into the kitchen then sitting on the counter.

"If you wanted me to yourself you could have just told me"Damian said moving in between her legs.

"That's not what this is about"Hikaru said.

"Are you sure"Damian asked putting a hand on her thigh.

"You need to leave"Hikaru said pushing his hand off her.

"I think you should look up"Damian said.

"Don't change the subject"Hikaru growled.

"Look"Damian said pointing above her.

"What is it"Hikaru asked looking above her. She frowned when she saw the mistletoe.

"Damn you Madoka"Hikaru mumbled. She tried to move away but Damian wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to hers.

"Merry Christmas Hikaru"Damian said before walking out the door.


End file.
